The lone assassin
by Demonic-Dogapillar
Summary: the lone wanderer from vault 101 gets taught the ways of the assassins
1. Chapter 1

Ezio Auditore walked along the Turkish roads, he had been shot in the back and was looking for a doctor; there was a drunk to his right and lots of other citizens to his left. He had just recently recovered the five keys that Altair Ibn La'ahad had left his memories on, so there were quite a few guards looking for him.

They were usually just stalkers but this last time they where a pack of assassins led by some guards, he disposed of them easily, only to be shot in the back shortly after. Then he turned around, pulling out his crossbow at the same time and immediately shot a bolt into the gunman's torso.

All of his assassin brothers had already been hunted down and killed so it was like it was him against the world. He needed to recruit some more assassins because otherwise there would be a very short fight coming up.

Ezio was still walking when it occurred to him that he had walked past 3 doctors while he was so deep in thought so he turned around and walked back to one of them. The doctor immediately got to work on Ezio's injury.

"This is a bullet wound, is it not," said the doctor

"Si," Ezio said

"Ahh, an Italian, I know some of the language myself actually,"

"That's good, say what is your name?"

"Asil," said the doctor

"Would you like to join the assassins in their cause," Ezio said

Asil smiled "I am sorry but I have a family and I could not possibly leave them, we all have trouble surviving on our own as it is however if you would like to speak with my son Bayram I think that he would love to join your cause he is at my home across there," said Asil as he pointed at a small hut that was pretty close to where they were now.

Ezio was about to get up and leave but he remembered that Asil had not completely stitched him up yet.

The lone wanderer looked up at the moon through the hole in his ceiling, it looked bigger than usual. He went back down the stairs of his house passing Wadsworth as he went for the door

"Would you like some water sir?"Asked Wadsworth

"No I'm good for the moment," the lone wanderer replied as he left the building

The lone wanderer looked at the rest of megaton a small and heavily fortified town; he had 2000 caps to his name. He wandered if he would need anything from Craterside supply and he thought to himself and decided that he might need some ammo for his Laser rifle.

He began walking to his designated location and when he got there Moira Brown greeted him like she always did. The lone wanderer was helping her write a book.

"Hello I just got these maps here for some completely untouched ruins and I thought hey, I have to put these in the book!" she yelled excitedly

"So you want me to go and investigate the ruins?" he asked without enthusiasm

"Exactly," she said

"Alright but only if you give me some stuff," he said

"What do you need?" she asked

"Some micro fusion cell," he said in his monotonous way

"Well if you pay for it then I'll be able to make them more powerful in your shot for you and the other micro fusion cells that you might have I'll change them so that they are more powerful too," she said

The lone wanderer nodded and she got to work the wanderer noted how she made the micro fusion cell more powerful and thought that he might use this technique later. She actually attached energy cell to the micro fusion cell and then covered the entire thing in flamer fuel and psycho fluid.

The wanderer left 100 caps on the counter before he left with his cool new micro energy flamer fuel and psycho fluid covered cell.

He started walking out in the wastes after he left megaton. He began getting thirsty.

When he got to the first set of ruins he was attacked by raiders he shot them all with his new ammo and they all caught fire when they were shot.

When the lone wanderer walked in the building he noticed a big strange object in the middle of the room, he touched it and nothing happened, there was a control panel next to the object that made it look like a vault tech machine. He pressed a few buttons on the panel and the machine whirred to life, the wanderer was very curious about this strange machine and walked right inside the door way looking thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**_Hello, this chapter is a bit longer than the first one but yes I know it is still quite short and I am actually going to edit the chapters now, if you somehow didn't notice in chapter one I had lots of mistakes and this is also my first ever fanfic so bare with me(I'm going to ramble). Also, the reason that I lack in descriptions for Ezio and The lone wanderer is because I just assume that anyone reading this fanfic has already played assassin's creed revelations and If you haven't don't worry because there are no major spoilers and as for the lone wanderer I guess that you can make him look like whatever you like. Okay so no more notes on to the chapter and also review I want to know how good I am._

* * *

Ezio woke from his night sleep at Asil's home with pain in his back, the wound had already been stitched up by Asil last night and he did say that Ezio would have some back problems.

Asil's son Bayram had shown much enthusiasm when he was asked to join the assassins he put on some assassins outfit that he probably made himself and was already ready for training when Ezio got in to the main room. Ezio didn't bother with breakfast because he wasn't that hungry. He then left the house with Bayram in tow.

"So what are we going to first?" Bayram asked excitedly

"I don't know yet," said Ezio

"Well can you show me some stuff, some cool assassin stuff?" Bayram asked even more excitedly than before

"Sure, I've got some climbing techniques that I could show you, like this one," Ezio said as he ran up the side of the building and then ran across the rooftop. Bayram was having trouble keeping up but he was managing. Ezio jumped onto a small metal beam on the other side of the building and then swung around the side of the building using a small lamp and then swung around again using a different lamp with Bayram still in tow.

Ezio was about to jump onto another metal beam when he felt a sharp pain in his back and nearly fell off the beam that he was on, but Bayram caught him just before he did.

Bayram used all his strength to throw the old man on to the rooftop beside them and then fell down next to Ezio himself, obviously out of breath.

"I swear this used to be easier," Ezio said also out of breath

Once Bayram got his breath back Ezio was still in pain.

"I'll go fetch some medicine from my father, don't go anywhere," he said as he began climbing down the building.

* * *

The lone wanderer woke to find himself lying in the middle of the street with lots of people around, far too many to be the capital wasteland. The lone wanderer stood up and walked slowly to the nearest person; a woman buying flowers

"Where am I?" asked the lone wanderer

"Istanbul," the woman replied turning from the counter

"What? What year is it?" asked the lone wanderer

"1515," she replied

The lone wanderer just walked away in shock

"What's the matter, are you alright?" she asked

The lone wanderer walked to the edge of the water; he looked down into his own reflection and noticed that he was really pale in the face. He washed his face and then decided to explore the new country and time zone.

He was a few steps down the road when he saw four men running towards him holding swords, his immediate reaction was to grab his laser rifle and get ready to fight, he pulled his rifle out but the four men ran straight past him.

He turned right around and watched the men as he put his rifle away, then some other men (five this time) in different armour and with different swords came running from the side street, running up behind the soldiers from before.

The lone wanderer had been known for his quick decision making even when he was in the vault

"Look out!"He yelled as loud as he possibly could

The first set of soldiers immediately turned around and a fight was started. The lone wanderer grabbed his bag that he took around with him at all times and stuck his hand inside; looking for his shishkebab. Once he found it he zipped up his bag and began running towards the guards.

Two of the second set where already dead when he decided to take the winning side and fight.

"Die ottoman scum," one of the soldiers from the second set yelled

"Ottomans, so that's what they're called," the lone wanderer thought

The lone wanderer ran at one of the second set of soldiers and stabbed him in the back; his enemy instantaneously caught fire and died. By doing this he distracted the two other guards and then they were killed by the ottoman soldiers.

"This will not be forgotten," one of the Ottoman soldiers said before they began walking away.

The lone wanderer thought for a minute about what that actually meant, he kept walking and studying the new environment anyway.

After an hour had past he began getting hungry and he was still thirsty from earlier, which wasn't a good combination.

The lone wanderer stood there thinking of what to do for three minutes until he heard someone running towards him, he turned his head and to his surprise; an old man wearing lots of armour was sprinting towards him, the old man shoved him out of the way and knocked him over but didn't stop running.

Once the lone wanderer was up he was pushed over again, this time by a much younger man who could not possibly be any older than seventeen.

The lone wanderer checked to make sure that there wasn't anyone else running towards him, there was another set of guards wearing the same looking armour to that of the enemies of the ottomans.

He made yet another quick decision, and that decision was to trip them over, so he did that by kicking his foot out at the most perfect time.

"Hey!" the soldiers yelled angrily as they all fell

The lone wanderer looked down the road but the kid and the old man where already gone or at least he couldn't see them.

The lone wanderer jumped up and grabbed his shishkebab, and the fight began...


	3. Chapter 3

The lone wanderer stood there holding his shishkebab with four burning bodies around his feet. It had only occurred to him now that he had no where to stay the night.

"I'm homeless," he said to himself

He decided to walk; to where, to who he could not say, he just sort of walked

"Ok new plan since I have no home, no bed and no robobutler I guess I could go looking for that old man and the kid," he thought to himself

As he was thinking this a man wearing similar armour to those Ottoman guards he saw yesterday was walking towards him, when he reached the lone wanderer he began talking.

"Ahh...finally, I found you," the soldier said

"What?" asked the lone wanderer

The man pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and passed it to the lone wanderer

"My captain told me to give you this he said it was important," the soldier replied softly

The lone wanderer walked over to a small lamp so that he could read the paper, and then he read it

"So I have to go to prince Suleiman and do a job for him," he said to the guard

He looked up and the guard was already gone, he began walking to this prince Suleiman to see what he wanted.

As the lone wanderer walked he noticed that he was walking past a big building and then noticed further that this was the old Assassin's HQ. He didn't study it too hard until the old man and the kid from before came sprinting out the door; the old man was holding something that looked like some sort of wrist bracer with a hook.

The two men then ran up the wall beside him and then they were gone. Again.

The building looked condemned but that didn't stop the itch in the lone wanderer that made want to explore the inside of the building.

So he went inside and looked around, it was quite big on the inside which made him want to explore it even more he looked inside the first door that he saw, not too interesting just a bunch of books. The second room was much more rewarding because he found armour, loads of armour on stands

He collected them all and looked at his Pipboy 3000 the first set of armour had five damage resistance; not very good in fact most of the armour was not very good, it all looked really bulky and the damage resistance ranged from 5 to 15. Until he found 'Ishak Pasha's armour' which had a damage resistance of 52 so he chose that one.

He dropped all the other armour but kept the Ishak Pasha's armour which even had a mask thing that looked pretty cool. He got his bandolier from his bag and put it around his torso and filled it with the micro energy flamer fuel and psycho fluid covered cell that he had and then his long duster coat and put it over top.

He then walked into another room with weapons all around it; he could see one of those wrist bracers with a hook sitting next to another wrist bracer without a hook, like what the old man was holding. He walked across the room to said wrist bracers and picked them up and put them on his wrists underneath his coat. He read a plaque in-between were the bracers previously were. A Hidden blade and a Hookblade.

* * *

Ezio sat in the street beside Bayram and they watched the street performers. Bayram was much better at running and climbing now he was a very fast learner.

"Here take this," Ezio said as he passed Bayram the two blades they had recovered from the previous assassin's HQ

"What's this?" asked Bayram

"That one is a hidden blade and that one is a hook blade," Ezio replied

"Hookblade? I've heard of hidden blades but not Hookblades," Bayram said as he put the blades on his wrists

"They're basically normal blades just with a hook to assist in climbing," Ezio replied as he extended his own Hookblade

"See," Ezio said

"Okay," said Bayram

"So did you," Ezio said before he was cut-off by an ottoman agile soldier holding a note

"Are you Ezio Auditore?" asked the guard

"Yes," Ezio replied

"In that case I have a letter for you," the guard said as he passed the note to Ezio

Ezio read the note out so that Bayram could hear

"Ezio, you must come and see prince Suleiman at his palace as soon as possible because I have a job for you," Ezio said

"Okay, we should do that but after a good night sleep," said Bayram

"I suppose that we could go back to your home like we did yesterday," said Ezio

"But It's on the other side of the city, we won't make it before we fall asleep in the middle of the road," Bayram said

Ezio thought for a second and then finally spoke

"We could go to Sofia's home; it's just around the corner,"

So the two assassins stood up and walked to Sofia's home Sofia greeted them and offered two beds before Ezio made it through the door.

* * *

The lone wanderer woke from his sleep on some cushions in the assassin's HQ, it was actually pretty comfortable. He hadn't used his new hidden blade yet but was eager to try it out, he picked up his armour and put each piece of the armour on over his fatigues and then put his bandolier on followed by his new blades and then his long duster coat.

After that he left the building and began making his way to the Prince's palace

* * *

Ezio woke to the morning sun in his eyes and Sofia dropping a crate of books all over the floor, Ezio immediately got off his bed and helped pick up the books Sofia thanked him and then tried to pick up the crate of books again but Ezio stopped her and picked it up himself.

"Where to?" he asked

"That table over there, I'm having some people come later to buy them," Sofia replied

Ezio placed the crate of books on the table and then put his assassin's suit on followed by his armour Ezio collected his weapons and ammo from Sofia's desk. When Ezio went back in to the room that he slept in, Bayram was already being woken up by Sofia.

Once Bayram was ready they left for prince Suleiman's palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)** so just in case you're wondering when the lone wanderer and Ezio are actually going to meet and when the lone wanderer's training begins. The meeting will happen in this very chapter, and the lone wanderer's training will begin in the chapter after this one, this one is also longer than all the others, so yeah get reading.

* * *

"Greetings," said prince Suleiman to the lone wanderer

"Ummm... hi," said the lone wanderer

The lone wanderer stood there waiting for the prince to say something about his job, and then he did.

"I'll tell you all about your job once your job helpers come," said the prince

"Helpers? You didn't say anything about that," said the lone wanderer

"Oh... I didn't? Well then I'll tell you now, I have 3 more coming. One is Ezio Auditore I'm sure you've heard of him from the heralds, and he's also bringing a young companion called Bayram I believe, and there was another who helped out with the guards, see some criminals managed to lock four of our Janissaries in a cage and this anonymous man got them out," the prince explained

"Wait, there's another who helped guards, who is it?" the lone wanderer asked

"I don't know, as I said before, he's anonymous and he has a really croaky voice, he wears a big helmet that covers his entire head, and he is also really tall, have you heard of him?" the prince asked

"No...No I haven't," the lone wanderer said, obviously thinking

"Ahh here they are," said the prince as he looked up at a tall building

The lone wanderer looked at the top of the tall building and saw the old man and the kid standing there, the old man jumped first into a small haystack and then was followed by the kid. Both then got out of the haystack and walked towards them, Ezio was staring at the lone wanderer as if to ask 'what the hell are you doing here'.

"Greetings Ezio and Greetings Bayram," said the prince

Ezio and Bayram nodded and they kept waiting for the 4th person but he never showed up, so the prince began briefing them on their mission.

"Ok so what I need you guys to do is go and find this secret temple, I have received word that there are treasures in there, beyond your wildest dreams," he explained

"Really! Could I give some of it to my father he only gets about 12 Akce a week" Bayram yelled excitedly

"Yes, you may but most of it must come to us so that we can buy more weapons and armour for our soldiers and we would also like to use the temple itself for a sort of training hall," the prince explained

"Si, we will get that done for you, that is if this man here is up to it," Ezio said as he pointed at the lone wanderer

"What's the reward?" asked the lone wanderer

"30% of what's in there," the prince replied

"But what if there's nothing in there and these 'Riches beyond your wildest dreams' thing is just rumours?" asked Bayram

"Well we'll soon find out won't we," the prince replied

So the lone wanderer, Ezio and Bayram set off to find this hidden secret temple and Ezio began speaking to the lone wanderer.

"So what is your name?" asked Ezio

The lone wanderer had forgotten his name many years ago after so many people had called him the lone wanderer, in fact he even called himself that.

"Just call me the lone wanderer," the lone wanderer replied

"Ok, lone wanderer, may I ask a question?" he asked

"Sure," the lone wanderer replied

"Why are you wearing Ishak pasha's armour underneath your coat and also why are you wearing a hidden blade on your left wrist and a hookblade on your right?" Ezio asked

"I found them," the lone wanderer replied

"From where?" Ezio asked

"Somewhere just drop it ok," the lone wanderer replied, slightly annoyed

"Do you have any experience with this kind of stuff?" Ezio asked

"Well I sort of do, I once jumped into deathclaw nest to gather information on them; it was for a book and the pay was good," the lone wanderer replied

"Deathclaws?" Bayram asked slowly

"Yeah they're big fearsome creatures; you know, about 10 feet tall, big horns, big teeth and ridiculously long claws, no, you don't have them here, ok," the lone wanderer replied

"you speak like you are from another world," Ezio noted

Once they reached the temple they realised the job that they had to do was going to be harder than what they first thought.

"I'll go find a way in," said Ezio

"Ok, we'll wait here," said Bayram

Once Ezio had found a way in they went inside, it looked like they were in a giant church, Ezio climbed up a small wooden crate covered in a white sheet and Bayram did the same. The lone wanderer followed up the crates as well.

"Jump for that ledge over there," Ezio ordered

Bayram jumped first and had a flawless catch on the ledge; he climbed up and waited for Ezio and the lone wanderer.

"Jump!" Ezio ordered to the lone wanderer

The lone wanderer did as he was told and jumped to the ledge, he missed the ledge but Bayram caught him with his hook blade. The lone wanderer was then lifted up slowly. Once he was up they began climbing and swinging and running again.

After 10 minutes of doing this the lone wanderer had gotten a lot better at climbing and the guidance by Ezio was definitely helping. The three men stopped at a small paved area; the lone wanderer and Bayram obviously didn't know what to do from here, Ezio however had done this sort of thing over a million times and knew exactly what to do.

"Okay, so what you have to do here is run up that wall and then eject yourself backwards so that you land on that chandelier," Ezio explained as he pointed at the wall beside them

Bayram did this but managed to make the chandelier fall down under his weight; the young assassin managed to jump to a nearby wooden beam before the chandelier fell down completely.

"Sorry!" Bayram yelled to them

"Okay, let's try something else," Ezio suggested

The lone wanderer nodded and then began looking around

"Ahh, over here," Ezio said as he pointed at a brick

"Ummm... I don't think that a small brick is going to help," the lone wanderer said

Ezio pressed the brick in and the wall fell down

"Ok, well I'll just wait here then, you know not getting bored and stuff," Bayram yelled sarcastically

Ezio and the lone wanderer entered the room and found a large staircase, they walked up cautiously only to find a wooden beam coming out of the wall beneath a large hole, the lone wanderer walked onto the beam first and he could see Bayram directly below him, Bayram looked up at him and then jumped to a different beam.

"Jump down, then catch the side of the beam with you hook blade," Ezio ordered

The lone wanderer jumped and barely caught the side of the beam, once he was up he jumped to another nearby wooden beam and waited, after a few seconds Ezio jumped too and caught the wooden beam with ease.

"Okay now run up and grab that little picture frame," Ezio ordered to the lone wanderer

The lone wanderer did as he was told and grabbed the picture frame; he then used it to pull himself up to another ledge. Bayram did the same on his side but Ezio's beam had nothing above it so he ran up the wall and then launched himself off onto a small platform then jumped off onto a ledge and then climbed up over top. All three men climbed up to a large platform that went all the way around the big pillar that they were climbing. And the men walked through the door into a room.

All three men's eyes widened at the sight of millions of gemstones. Rubies, emeralds, diamonds, Akce coins, gold bars and even opals. Bayram walked forward and picked up a large diamond, he stared at it for a second before throwing it at the floor and causing it to break in two.

"It's fake! A real diamond doesn't break in two after throwing it at the ground!" Bayram yelled

"Maybe it's just that one," the lone wanderer said as he picked up a ruby and threw it at the floor and it broke in two halves as well.

"Ok the Akce coins are real," Bayram noted as he picked one Akce up.

"Ok then, collect all the Akce that you can carry and then we'll get out of here," Ezio ordered

Once they had collected all the Akce coins they left the building through a metal grate underneath the whole fake treasure. Once they got out onto the street a croaky voice behind them spoke.

"Hey boss," Charon said from behind the three men.


End file.
